After War Gundam X
Animax, TV Asahi GMA Network | first = April 5, 1996 | last = December 28, 1996 | episodes = 39 | episode_list = List of After War Gundam X episodes }} Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Bom Bom | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = April 1996 | last = March 1997 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} After War Gundam X, known in Japan as , is an anime television series from Japan. It is a part of the Gundam franchise that started in 1979, but takes place in an alternate universe called After War Era. The series has 39 episodes, aired in Japan from April 5, 1996 to December 28, 1996 across TV Asahi's ANN stations and the anime satellite television network Animax. It was directed by Sunrise veteran Shinji Takamatsu (SD Gundam, The Brave of Gold Goldran, School Rumble), and the screenplay was written by Hiroyuki Kawasaki. Overview Following the success of Gundam Wing, ''After War Gundam X premiered on TV Asahi on April 5, 1996. This series was the third of Bandai's alternate universes. This series presented a scenario similar to the Universal Century's One Year War and showed what would have happened had the colonists dropped dozens of colonies instead of one and destroyed the Earth's surface, destroying most of the Earth's population and leaving the survivors in a ruined post-apocalyptic world. The premise is the setting of Gundam X, which uses the After War (AW) calendar. The basis point of the After War timeline is the end of an apocalyptic war that resulted in the drop of virtually all space colonies onto Earth, devastating the planet and destroying 99% of humanity. The series begins in AW 0015, as the Earth is just beginning to recover. The star of this series is fifteen year-old Garrod Ran, a member of Vulture, a scavenger group that patrols the wasteland for profits, which is on a mission to find and save mistreated Newtypes in the world from those who wish to take advantage of them. The first episode's main storyline started off with Garrod doing a 'hold-up' to a reckless bandit who possessed a Mobile Suit. He was discovered by an old man (who may have had an influence) and assigned him to rescue a girl named Tiffa Adill from Vulture. As he rescues Tiffa, he discovers that she is a target of an unknown party and finds out that she is a Newtype. Then as the story goes on, they find the "15 year-old nightmare", the Gundam X. Gundam X also used the space war concept featured in previous Gundam series as a backdrop, with the New United Nations Earth and the Space Revolutionary Army as the opposing factions. The series peaked at 6.2% of the viewing audience watching which averaged 4.3% during the first two quarters, about the same as Gundam series from the mid-90s onward. In October 1996, the third quarter was moved from a Friday afternoon 5:00 PM timeslot to a Saturday morning 6:00 AM timeslot, suffering declining ratings. The sequel manga Gundam X: Under the Moonlight, released as a tie-in with the DVD release of Gundam X, proved popular and was extended from its initial run of six chapters. Cast and crew Japanese cast *Garrod Ran - Wataru Takagi *Tiffa Adill - Mika Kanai *Jamil Neate - Kenyuu Horiuchi *Roybea Loy - Takumi Yamazaki *Witz Sou - Kazuya Nakai *Sara Tyrell - Yumi Kakazu *Toniya Malme - Kotono Mitsuishi *Olba Frost - Nozomu Sasaki *Shagia Frost - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Ennil El - Chieko Honda *Perla Ciss - Miki Nagasawa *Lancerow Dawell - Hiroshi Takemura *Carris Nautilus - Yuko Mizutani *Fixx Bloodman - Shin Aomori *Zaider Rasso - Walter Eme Staff * Director - Shinji Takamatsu * Story & Script - Hiroyuki Kawasaki * Character Design - Nobuyoshi Nishimura * Art Director - Masaru Sato * Mecha Designer - Kunio Okawara & Junya Ishigaki * Music - Yasuo Higuchi Episode list Theme music |Satomi Nakase|27-38}} See also * List of After War Gundam X characters * List of After War Gundam X mobile weapons * List of After War Gundam X technology References External links * * X Category:After War Gundam X Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Sunrise es:Gundam X fr:After War Gundam X it:Kidō shin seiki Gundam X nl:After War Gundam X ja:機動新世紀ガンダムX pt:Gundam X th:กันดั้มเอ็กซ์ zh:機動新世紀GUNDAM X